Part 2: Secret Love
by DarkShine07
Summary: Part Two of two of Secret Love. Set in between the time on the Island the Chest is on and when the Kraken eats Jack. You can understand this even if you didn't read Part One. [Oneshot] [JxE]


The highly addictive affair between the notorious Captain and the meticulous Swann continued passionately. After the two parted from their kiss, Jack winked mischievously and slipped away before another word could be muttered. If he hadn't had left then things might have gotten more serious between the two than need-be, so he had to depart before he couldn't resist selfish impulse any longer. I longed for a day when he wouldn't have to hold back his emotions and intentions from Elizabeth any longer, but such a day would never arrive as long as a certain blacksmith was there to act on the part of 'Officer'.

"Norrington, start digging!" Jack ordered as he and Elizabeth stood with James on the Island where the Chest was temporarily located. James eyed Jack as if daring him to order him in that manner again, and with an attitude and the sun's rays boring into his back, picked up his shovel and drove it into the ground. After a good time's digging he finally hit something solid and the three persons bent over the hole on the sandy beach. Wordlessly Jack reached down into the pit and grasped the sandy Chest, which was smaller than one would have thought, and raised it up onto the beach. James seemed completely awed to see The Chest right before him; all his life he never though Pirates told true legends.

"My God…you were actually telling the truth…" He accused Jack. Jack grinned. "Yes, I do that quite a lot, yet people always seem surprised." Elizabeth was about to giggle when a familiar voice broke the mysterious air around the three people.

"And not with good reason." The voice was very defiant, and Elizabeth was truly happy to find out that Will had not been slain. She turned around, smiling joyously, "Will, you're all right!" She rushed over to him, and not meaning to but because of automatic reaction, she kissed him. Will absorbed the kiss and then pulled away and stared hard at Jack's waiting figure.

"How did _you_ get _here_?" Jack asked, slightly intrigued. Will grinned slyly. "Sea turtles mate. A pair of them, tied to my feet." Jack couldn't help but Brava the good come back. "Not so easy is it, mate." Will's humor disappeared though, and he launched into accusing Jack of bargaining with his soul. "_What?"_ Came the pained response of Elizabeth. She looked into Jack's eyes, and only he could understand the pain in them. Trying to avoid answering her, he noticed the key Will had clutched in his hand.

Almost in response Will started explaining how he came to possess the key and walked towards the Chest. "Now I'm going to free my father by piercing Jones's heart." He finished. Just as he was turning the key, Jack flung out his sword at Will's throat, which intently looked up at him. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, mate. I need that heart for my own purposes." Completing the triangle, James pointed his own sword at Jack's throat. "And I can't let you do that. I also need the heart for _my _own purposes." The two men clutching their swords stared defiantly at eachother, forgetting the younger man whom still crouched beneath them.

Taking his chance, Will sprang to his feet, unsheathing his sword with equal speed he pointed it at James. All three then flew into action, engaged in a grueling sword fight over whom should get the key. All the while Elizabeth furiously watched the men act as children fighting over a toy train set. So this was her choice? She could live with an all too loyal Blacksmith, a former Commodore trying to regain his dignity, or a selfish, rum drinking Captain? They all seemed pretty low, especially when they were fighting over the same thing.

The fight went on, until finally they were found back on the Pearl, facing the Mighty Kraken. There Elizabeth knew that she had to choose the most reasonable choice offered. How she would love to choose her beloved Captain, but only he could save them now, willingly or not. The Commodore she could not go with because, frankly they shared nothing, and that left only the overly loyal Blacksmith. He had not much to offer, but a providing job. Her heart was set on adventure, but Jack had to die now. The Kraken would never leave them alone until he was dead. And Elizabeth would rather be with Will than James. So she sighed and took her last chance to _really _kiss Jack.

She tricked him. She betrayed him, but in a way he had betrayed her as well. He had failed to mention there was a humungous beast and an undying squid of a man after his soul when she suggested they have a secret affair for until Will returned. So now, as she stood, her hands still clutching the hand cuffs that were clipped onto Jack's hands, she looked into his eyes, with as much apology in them that she could bear.

"I'm…sorry." She breathed. Jack grinned, knowing where all her logic was coming from through the midst of her emotional last few days. To top of their love, he added an extra kiss and she had to leave before she would undo her deed. But even as she watched the Pearl sink down, she knew that their love could never go away, and that she would find Jack. Somehow, she would find a way to get him back.


End file.
